2011 World Snooker Championship
| venue = Crucible Theatre | location = Sheffield | country = England | organisation(s) = WPBSA | format = Ranking event | total_prize_fund = £1,111,000 | winner's_share = £250,000 | highest_break = 138 (x2) |defending_champion = | winner = John Higgins | runner_up = Judd Trump | score = 18–15 | previous = 2010 | next = 2012 }} The 2011 Betfred.com World Snooker Championship was a professional ranking snooker tournament that took place between 16 April and 2 May 2011 at the Crucible Theatre in Sheffield, England. It was the 74th edition of the event and the last ranking event of the 2010/2011 season. The event was organised by the WPBSA and had a prize fund of £1,111,000. Neil Robertson was the defending champion, but lost 8–10 against Judd Trump in the first round. Trump became the youngest player since 1990 to reach the final where he lost to John Higgins. This was Higgins' fourth world title, becoming only the fourth man to win four or more championships. Ding Junhui meanwhile became the first player from China to reach the semi-finals. Mark King and Ding Junhui made the highest breaks at the Cruicble with 138; while James Wattana compiled the highest break of the tournament during qualifying with 141. An audience of 3.93 million viewers watched the final session in Great Britain with 2.03 million watching the third session of the final. The second and fourth sessions of the final was the most watched programme on BBC Two for their particular weeks. Viewing figures on the BBC peaked at 6.6 million viewers. The figure of 3.9 million who watched the final session was up 50% on the year before. It was estimated that nearly half of the UK population watched the tournament at some point. While in China Ding Junhui's semi-final had an average watch of 19.4 million with a peak audience of 30 million over seven television networks. While a record number of fans bought tickets, with the last four days and other sessions sold out with sales up 15% on 2010. Tournament summary First round *Debutants at the Crucible were Andrew Pagett and Jimmy Robertson. This was also the first time that they qualified for the main draw of a ranking tournament. Neither of them reached the second round, as Pagett lost 7–10 against Jamie Cope and Robertson lost 1–10 against Mark Selby. *Defending champion Neil Robertson lost 8–10 against Judd Trump. Robertson fell to the Crucible Curse, as he became another first time champion who couldn't defend his title. *Barry Hawkins and Rory McLeod reached the second round of the World Championship for the first time in their career. Hawkins defeated Stephen Maguire 10–9 and McLeod defeated Ricky Walden 10–6. *Ronnie O'Sullivan compiled his 100th Crucible century break in his first round match against Dominic Dale. O'Sullivan won the match 10–2. O'Sullivan attempted to withdraw from the World Championship one week before it started, but later, when asked for a written confirmation, changed his decision. *Five out of the sixteen seeded players lost their first round matches: Neil Robertson, Stephen Maguire, Ricky Walden, Marco Fu and Peter Ebdon. Fu lost 8–10 against Martin Gould and Ebdon lost 8–10 against Stuart Bingham. Second round *Mark Selby made three records in his 13–4 victory over Stephen Hendry. Selby became the first snooker player to compile six century breaks at a World Championship match in the Crucible. This was also a record for a best of 25 frame match and took the number of Selby's century breaks in the season to 54, a record previously held by Hendry. *Ding Junhui came back from 9–12 to defeat Stuart Bingham 13–12. Ding qualified for the quarter-finals of the World Championship for the first time in his career. Quarter-finals *Mark Williams defeated Mark Allen 13–5 to reach the semi-finals of the World Championship for the first time since 2003, when he won his second world title. *Judd Trump, rated an 80–1 outsider at the beginning of the tournament, defeated previous year's runner up Graeme Dott 13–5 to reach the semi-finals. *Ding Junhui won his match 13–10 against Mark Selby to become the third player from Asia and the first from China to reach the semi-finals of the World Championship. As a result of Selby's exit from the tournament Williams became the new world number one after the event. Semi-finals *Judd Trump defeated Ding Junhui 17–15 in an absorbing match to become the second youngest player, after Stephen Hendry in 1990, to reach the final of the World Championship. Trump also reached his second consecutive ranking final after winning the China Open at the start of the month. In China, the second session of the match drew a peak audience of nearly 30 million viewers and averaging over 19 million, with the World Professional Billiards and Snooker Association claiming it was the highest rated sports programme of 2011 up to that point; however, the Women's Tennis Association claimed that the women's singles final of the Australian Open held earlier in the year drew an audience of 60 million viewers on Chinese television. *Mark Williams won the first session 5–3, and could maintain his advantage after the second session, which ended 4–4. John Higgins then won six of the next eight frames, to lead 13–11. Higgins won the match 17–14 to reach his third final in five years. During the 28th frame Higgins was heckled by a member of the audience, "How did you swallow that £300,000, John? ... You're a disgrace to snooker." in reference to the News of the World allegations last year, for which the heckler was later ejected from the venue. Final *Ted Lowe, BBC snooker commentator for many years and the deviser of long running snooker programme Pot Black, died at the age of 90 on the morning of 1 May. Before the start of the final that day, a minutes applause in honour of Lowe took place. *The referee of the final was Jan Verhaas, who refereed his fourth World Championship final. *After the first session was tied at four frames all, Trump won the second session 6–3 to take a 10–7 lead into the second day's play. Higgins took a 13–12 lead after the third session of the final, which he won 6–2. The score levelled at fourteen frames all, but Higgins won four of the last five frames to win the match 18–15. Higgins won his 24th ranking title and became only the fourth player to win the World Championship four times in the modern era after Ray Reardon, Steve Davis and Stephen Hendry. *The highest break of the tournament was 138 made by both Mark King and Ding Junhui. This was the first time that the highest break of the tournament was lower than 140 since 1987, when it was 127 made by Steve Davis. Prize fund In an effort of World Snooker to cut costs there was no separate prize money for a Maximum break. In previous years the prize money for this achievement was £147,000. For the 2011 tournament there was a £1,111,000 prize fund with the winner receiving £250,000. The breakdown of prize money for this year is shown below: *Winner: £250,000 *Runner-up: £125,000 *Semi-final: £52,000 *Quarter-final: £24,050 *Last 16: £16,000 *Last 32: £12,000 *Last 48: £8,200 *Last 64: £4,600 *Stage one highest break: £1,000 *Stage two highest break: £10,000 *Total: £1,111,000 Main draw Shown below are the results for each round. The numbers in parentheses beside some of the players are their seeding ranks (each championship has 16 seeds and 16 qualifiers). The draw for the first round took place on 21 March 2011, one day after the Players Tour Championship Finals. Neil Robertson (1) |8| Judd Trump |'10' |19 & 20 April| Marco Fu (16) |8| Martin Gould |'10' |19 & 20 April| Graeme Dott (9) |'''10| Mark King |7 |16 & 17 April| Ali Carter (8) |'''10| Dave Harold |3 |17 & 18 April| Ding Junhui (5) |'''10| Jamie Burnett |2 |18 & 19 April| Peter Ebdon (12) |8| Stuart Bingham |'10' |17 & 18 April| Stephen Hendry (13) |'''10| Joe Perry |9 |20 & 21 April| Mark Selby (4) |'''10| Jimmy Robertson |1 |16 & 17 April| Mark Williams (3) |'''10| Ryan Day|5 |16 & 17 April| Jamie Cope (14) |'''10 | Andrew Pagett |7 |19 & 20 April| Mark Allen (11) |'''10| Matthew Stevens |9 |18 April| Stephen Maguire (6) |9 | Barry Hawkins |'10' |16 & 17 April| Shaun Murphy (7) |'''10 | Marcus Campbell |1 |18 & 19 April| Ronnie O'Sullivan (10)}} |'''10| Dominic Dale |2 |19 & 20 April| Ricky Walden (15) |6| Rory McLeod |'10' |20 & 21 April| John Higgins (2) |'''10| Stephen Lee|5 |21, 22 & 23 April| Judd Trump|'13'| Martin Gould |6 |22 & 23 April| Graeme Dott (9) |'''13| Ali Carter (8)|11 |24 & 25 April| Ding Junhui (5) |'''13| Stuart Bingham|12 |23, 24 & 25 April| Stephen Hendry (13)|4 | Mark Selby (4) |'''13 |21 & 22 April| Mark Williams (3)|'''13| Jamie Cope (14) |4 |22 & 23 April| Mark Allen (11) |'''13| Barry Hawkins |12 |23, 24 & 25 April| Shaun Murphy (7) |10| Ronnie O'Sullivan (10)}} |'''13 |24 & 25 April| Rory McLeod|7| John Higgins (2) |'''13 |26 & 27 April| Judd Trump |'13'| Graeme Dott (9) |5 |26 & 27 April| Ding Junhui (5) |'''13| Mark Selby (4) |10 |26 & 27 April| Mark Williams (3) |'''13| Mark Allen (11) |5 |26 & 27 April| Ronnie O'Sullivan (10)}} |10| John Higgins (2) |'''13 |28, 29 & 30 April| Judd Trump |'17'| Ding Junhui (5) |15 |28, 29 & 30 April| Mark Williams (3)|14| John Higgins (2) |'''17 |(Best of 35 frames) Crucible Theatre, Sheffield, 1 & 2 May 2011. Referee: Jan Verhaas. | Judd Trump | 15–'18' | John Higgins (2) |'''64–19, 76–1, 38–73, 54–75, 5–115, 113–0, 68–69, 56–19, 20–64, 67–45, 68–0, 127–0, 38–63, 25–64, 77–18, 60–9, 69–36, 8–64, 113–0, 0–97, 99–0, 55–65, 35–93, 1–113, 8–77, 38–66, 78–0, 60–38, 52–64, 35–65, 75–52, 44–64, 61–62 | Century Breaks: 4 (Trump 3, Higgins 1) Highest break by Trump: 104 Highest break by Higgins: 113 | 64–19, 76–1, 38–'73', 54–'75', 5–'115', 113–0, 68–'69', 56–19, 20–'64', 67–45, 68–0, 127–0, 38–'63', 25–'64', 77–18, 60–9, 69–36, 8–'64', 113–0, 0–'97', 99–0, 55–'65', 35–'93', 1–'113', 8–'77', 38–'66', 78–0, 60–38, 52–'64', 35–'65', 75–52, 44–'64', 61–'62' | John Higgins wins the 2011 Betfred.com World Snooker Championship |Best of 19 frames |Best of 25 frames |Best of 25 frames |Best of 33 frames }} Preliminary qualifying The preliminary qualifying rounds for the tournament took place on 3 March 2011 at the World Snooker Academy in Sheffield. (WPBSA members not on The Tour.) ;Round 1 ;Round 2 Qualifying The qualifying rounds 1–4 for the tournament took place between 4 and 10 March 2011 at the World Snooker Academy in Sheffield. The final round of qualifying took place between 12 and 13 March 2011 at the same venue. ;Round 1 ;Rounds 2–5 | RD1-team01 ='Kyren Wilson' | RD1-score01 ='10' | RD1-seed02 = | RD1-team02 =Dermot McGlinchey | RD1-score02 =5 | RD1-seed03 = | RD1-team03 ='Liu Song' | RD1-score03 ='10' | RD1-seed04 = | RD1-team04 =Michael Judge | RD1-score04 =8 | RD1-seed05 = | RD1-team05 ='James Wattana' | RD1-score05 ='10' | RD1-seed06 = | RD1-team06 =Justin Astley | RD1-score06 =3 | RD1-seed07 = | RD1-team07 = | RD1-score07 =8 | RD1-seed08 = | RD1-team08 ='Sam Baird' | RD1-score08 ='10' | RD1-seed09 = | RD1-team09 ='James McBain' | RD1-score09 ='10' | RD1-seed10 = | RD1-team10 =Issara Kachaiwong | RD1-score10 =9 | RD1-seed11 = | RD1-team11 =Igor Figueiredo | RD1-score11 =5 | RD1-seed12 = | RD1-team12 ='Joe Delaney' | RD1-score12 ='10' | RD1-seed13 = | RD1-team13 ='Liu Chuang' | RD1-score13 ='10' | RD1-seed14 = | RD1-team14 =David Gray | RD1-score14 =3 | RD1-seed15 = | RD1-team15 =David Morris | RD1-score15 =8 | RD1-seed16 = | RD1-team16 ='David Gilbert' | RD1-score16 ='10' | RD1-seed17 = | RD1-team17 ='Paul Davison' | RD1-score17 ='10' | RD1-seed18 = | RD1-team18 =Stephen Rowlings | RD1-score18 =5 | RD1-seed19 = | RD1-team19 ='Patrick Wallace' | RD1-score19 ='10' | RD1-seed20 = | RD1-team20 =Del Smith | RD1-score20 =2 | RD1-seed21 = | RD1-team21 ='Michael White' | RD1-score21 ='10' | RD1-seed22 = | RD1-team22 =Adam Wicheard | RD1-score22 =2 | RD1-seed23 = | RD1-team23 =Liam Highfield | RD1-score23 =8 | RD1-seed24 = | RD1-team24 ='Kuldesh Johal' | RD1-score24 ='10' | RD1-seed25 = | RD1-team25 ='Simon Bedford' | RD1-score25 ='10' | RD1-seed26 = | RD1-team26 =Noppon Saengkham | RD1-score26 =3 | RD1-seed27 = | RD1-team27 ='Ben Woollaston' | RD1-score27 ='10' | RD1-seed28 = | RD1-team28 =Jamie O'Neill | RD1-score28 =8 | RD1-seed29 = | RD1-team29 ='Andrew Pagett' | RD1-score29 ='10' | RD1-seed30 = | RD1-team30 =Zhang Anda | RD1-score30 =6 | RD1-seed31 = | RD1-team31 ='Xiao Guodong' | RD1-score31 ='10' | RD1-seed32 = | RD1-team32 =Kurt Maflin | RD1-score32 =9 | RD2-seed01 = | RD2-team01 =Joe Swail | RD2-score01 =6 | RD2-seed02 = | RD2-team02 ='Kyren Wilson' | RD2-score02 ='10' | RD2-seed03 = | RD2-team03 =Adrian Gunnell | RD2-score03 =9 | RD2-seed04 = | RD2-team04 ='Liu Song' | RD2-score04 ='10' | RD2-seed05 = | RD2-team05 =Andy Hicks | RD2-score05 =2 | RD2-seed06 = | RD2-team06 ='James Wattana' | RD2-score06 ='10' | RD2-seed07 = | RD2-team07 =Alfie Burden | RD2-score07 =7 | RD2-seed08 = | RD2-team08 ='Sam Baird' | RD2-score08 ='10' | RD2-seed09 = | RD2-team09 =Ian McCulloch | RD2-score09 =5 | RD2-seed10 = | RD2-team10 ='James McBain' | RD2-score10 ='10' | RD2-seed11 = | RD2-team11 ='Joe Jogia' | RD2-score11 ='10' | RD2-seed12 = | RD2-team12 =Joe Delaney | RD2-score12 =4 | RD2-seed13 = | RD2-team13 =Jimmy White | RD2-score13 =9 | RD2-seed14 = | RD2-team14 ='Liu Chuang' | RD2-score14 ='10' | RD2-seed15 = | RD2-team15 =Barry Pinches | RD2-score15 =7 | RD2-seed16 = | RD2-team16 ='David Gilbert' | RD2-score16 ='10' | RD2-seed17 = | RD2-team17 =Anthony McGill | RD2-score17 =7 | RD2-seed18 = | RD2-team18 ='Paul Davison' | RD2-score18 ='10' | RD2-seed19 = | RD2-team19 =Rod Lawler | RD2-score19 =5 | RD2-seed20 = | RD2-team20 ='Patrick Wallace' | RD2-score20 ='10' | RD2-seed21 = | RD2-team21 =Matthew Couch | RD2-score21 =3 | RD2-seed22 = | RD2-team22 ='Michael White' | RD2-score22 ='10' | RD2-seed23 = | RD2-team23 ='Jack Lisowski' | RD2-score23 ='10' | RD2-seed24 = | RD2-team24 =Kuldesh Johal | RD2-score24 =7 | RD2-seed25 = | RD2-team25 ='Jamie Jones' | RD2-score25 ='10' | RD2-seed26 = | RD2-team26 =Simon Bedford | RD2-score26 =6 | RD2-seed27 = | RD2-team27 ='Stuart Pettman' | RD2-score27 ='10' | RD2-seed28 = | RD2-team28 =Ben Woollaston | RD2-score28 =5 | RD2-seed29 = | RD2-team29 =Bjorn Haneveer | RD2-score29 =4 | RD2-seed30 = | RD2-team30 ='Andrew Pagett' | RD2-score30 ='10' | RD2-seed31 = | RD2-team31 ='Jimmy Robertson' | RD2-score31 ='10' | RD2-seed32 = | RD2-team32 =Xiao Guodong | RD2-score32 =9 | RD3-seed01 = | RD3-team01 ='Rory McLeod' | RD3-score01 ='10' | RD3-seed02 = | RD3-team02 =Kyren Wilson | RD3-score02 =3 | RD3-seed03 = | RD3-team03 =Mark Joyce | RD3-score03 =6 | RD3-seed04 = | RD3-team04 ='Liu Song' | RD3-score04 ='10' | RD3-seed05 = | RD3-team05 ='Jamie Burnett' | RD3-score05 ='10' | RD3-seed06 = | RD3-team06 =James Wattana | RD3-score06 =8 | RD3-seed07 = | RD3-team07 ='Mike Dunn' | RD3-score07 ='10' | RD3-seed08 = | RD3-team08 =Sam Baird | RD3-score08 =9 | RD3-seed09 = | RD3-team09 ='Michael Holt' | RD3-score09 ='10' | RD3-seed10 = | RD3-team10 =James McBain | RD3-score10 =8 | RD3-seed11 = | RD3-team11 ='Robert Milkins' | RD3-score11 ='10' | RD3-seed12 = | RD3-team12 =Joe Jogia | RD3-score12 =4 | RD3-seed13 = | RD3-team13 =Tom Ford | RD3-score13 =8 | RD3-seed14 = | RD3-team14 ='Liu Chuang' | RD3-score14 ='10' | RD3-seed15 = | RD3-team15 =Peter Lines | RD3-score15 =6 | RD3-seed16 = | RD3-team16 ='David Gilbert' | RD3-score16 ='10' | RD3-seed17 = | RD3-team17 ='Fergal O'Brien' | RD3-score17 ='10' | RD3-seed18 = | RD3-team18 =Paul Davison | RD3-score18 =4 | RD3-seed19 = | RD3-team19 ='Matthew Selt' | RD3-score19 ='10' | RD3-seed20 = | RD3-team20 =Patrick Wallace | RD3-score20 =9 | RD3-seed21 = | RD3-team21 ='Anthony Hamilton' | RD3-score21 ='10' | RD3-seed22 = | RD3-team22 =Michael White | RD3-score22 =7 | RD3-seed23 = | RD3-team23 ='Steve Davis' | RD3-score23 ='10' | RD3-seed24 = | RD3-team24 =Jack Lisowski | RD3-score24 =9 | RD3-seed25 = | RD3-team25 ='Dave Harold' | RD3-score25 ='10' | RD3-seed26 = | RD3-team26 =Jamie Jones | RD3-score26 =9 | RD3-seed27 = | RD3-team27 ='Alan McManus' | RD3-score27 ='10' | RD3-seed28 = | RD3-team28 =Stuart Pettman | RD3-score28 =8 | RD3-seed29 = | RD3-team29 =Nigel Bond | RD3-score29 =9 | RD3-seed30 = | RD3-team30 ='Andrew Pagett' | RD3-score30 ='10' | RD3-seed31 = | RD3-team31 =Tony Drago | RD3-score31 =8 | RD3-seed32 = | RD3-team32 ='Jimmy Robertson' | RD3-score32 ='10' | RD4-seed01 = | RD4-team01 =Mark Davis | RD4-score01 =5 | RD4-seed02 = | RD4-team02 ='Rory McLeod' | RD4-score02 ='10' | RD4-seed03 = | RD4-team03 ='Joe Perry' | RD4-score03 ='10' | RD4-seed04 = | RD4-team04 =Liu Song | RD4-score04 =6 | RD4-seed05 = | RD4-team05 =Liang Wenbo | RD4-score05 =7 | RD4-seed06 = | RD4-team06 ='Jamie Burnett' | RD4-score06 ='10' | RD4-seed07 = | RD4-team07 ='Mark King' | RD4-score07 ='10' | RD4-seed08 = | RD4-team08 =Mike Dunn | RD4-score08 =5 | RD4-seed09 = | RD4-team09 ='Dominic Dale' | RD4-score09 ='10' | RD4-seed10 = | RD4-team10 =Michael Holt | RD4-score10 =6 | RD4-seed11 = | RD4-team11 ='Martin Gould' | RD4-score11 ='10' | RD4-seed12 = | RD4-team12 =Robert Milkins | RD4-score12 =6 | RD4-seed13 = | RD4-team13 ='Ryan Day' | RD4-score13 ='10' | RD4-seed14 = | RD4-team14 =Liu Chuang | RD4-score14 =7 | RD4-seed15 = | RD4-team15 ='Judd Trump' | RD4-score15 ='10' | RD4-seed16 = | RD4-team16 =David Gilbert | RD4-score16 =4 | RD4-seed17 = | RD4-team17 ='Matthew Stevens' | RD4-score17 ='10' | RD4-seed18 = | RD4-team18 =Fergal O'Brien | RD4-score18 =9 | RD4-seed19 = | RD4-team19 ='Marcus Campbell' | RD4-score19 ='10' | RD4-seed20 = | RD4-team20 =Matthew Selt | RD4-score20 =6 | RD4-seed21 = | RD4-team21 ='Barry Hawkins' | RD4-score21 ='10' | RD4-seed22 = | RD4-team22 =Anthony Hamilton | RD4-score22 =5 | RD4-seed23 = | RD4-team23 ='Stephen Lee' | RD4-score23 ='10' | RD4-seed24 = | RD4-team24 =Steve Davis | RD4-score24 =2 | RD4-seed25 = | RD4-team25 =Gerard Greene | RD4-score25 =9 | RD4-seed26 = | RD4-team26 ='Dave Harold' | RD4-score26 ='10' | RD4-seed27 = | RD4-team27 ='Stuart Bingham' | RD4-score27 ='10' | RD4-seed28 = | RD4-team28 =Alan McManus | RD4-score28 =2 | RD4-seed29 = | RD4-team29 =Andrew Higginson | RD4-score29 =6 | RD4-seed30 = | RD4-team30 ='Andrew Pagett' | RD4-score30 ='10' | RD4-seed31 = | RD4-team31 =Ken Doherty | RD4-score31 =6 | RD4-seed32 = | RD4-team32 ='Jimmy Robertson' | RD4-score32 ='10' }} Century breaks Qualifying stage centuries There were 73 century breaks in the qualifying stage of the World Championship. * 141 James Wattana * 135, 108, 106, 100 Xiao Guodong * 133, 125, 124, 120, 103 Sam Baird * 132, 129, 118, 118, 115 Jamie Burnett * 130, 114 Kurt Maflin * 130 Rory McLeod * 129 David Gilbert * 129 Matthew Stevens * 127 Anthony McGill * 127 Liu Chuang * 127, 122 Ryan Day * 126, 114 Stuart Bingham * 124 Joe Swail * 124 Gerard Greene * 123, 113 Michael Holt * 123, 101, 100 Matthew Selt * 122 Ian McCulloch * 121 Jack Lisowski * 119, 115, 100, 100 Patrick Wallace * 117 Liu Song * 116 Andy Hicks * 113, 112, 107 Kuldesh Johal * 113, 112 David Gray * 112 Thanawat Thirapongpaiboon * 112 James McBain * 112 Tom Ford * 111 Jamie O'Neill * 111 Barry Pinches * 111 Jimmy Robertson * 109, 103 Paul Davison * 109, 102 Ken Doherty * 108 Stephen Rowlings * 108, 101 Dominic Dale * 107, 105 Michael White * 106, 100 Fergal O'Brien * 105, 101 Steve Davis * 105 Stephen Lee * 103 Anthony Hamilton * 102 Kyren Wilson * 101 Zhang Anda * 101 Mike Dunn * 101 Liang Wenbo * 100 Judd Trump Televised stage centuries There were 74 century breaks in the televised stage of the World Championship. * 138, 128, 121, 119, 117, 114, 102 Ding Junhui * 138 Mark King * 137, 125, 115, 113, 109, 106, 105, 104, 103 Mark Williams * 135, 132, 131, 124, 123, 121, 120, 113, 101 John Higgins * 134, 101 Stuart Bingham * 133, 117, 114 Stephen Hendry * 129, 127, 125, 124, 117, 108, 107, 100 Mark Selby * 128, 119, 116, 115, 113, 105, 100 Ronnie O'Sullivan * 127, 100 Neil Robertson * 123, 122, 110, 108, 105, 104, 104, 103, 102, 102 Judd Trump * 122, 120, 111, 102 Graeme Dott * 117 Barry Hawkins * 115, 112, 104 Ali Carter * 115, 100 Marco Fu * 114, 103, 102, 100 Mark Allen * 101 Stephen Lee * 100 Shaun Murphy External links * 2011 World Championship